


Orange and Blue Morality

by Rambling_Museums



Series: Doctor Who oneshots [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Between Episodes, F/F, F/M, Only characters actually in the scene are Yaz and 13, Post-Episode: s12e05 Fugitive of the Judoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rambling_Museums/pseuds/Rambling_Museums
Summary: Yaz doesn't understand why the Doctor seems so ready to forgive O.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Series: Doctor Who oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626529
Comments: 7
Kudos: 166





	Orange and Blue Morality

“Still looking for him, then” Yaz asked after watching the Doctor bent over the console for ten minutes without the alien _Time Lord_ noticing her human friend. 

“What?” The Doctor glanced at her quickly then back at the TARDIS, fingers fiddling the entire time. 

“O, or whatever, you haven’t stopped looking.”

“No. I haven’t found him yet.”

“Why do you even want to find him? He tried to kill us, or did you forget.” Yaz crossed her arms. A small part of her wanted to believe that the Doctor was trying to bring the Master to justice – though she wasn’t sure what sort of justice existed if the Judoon were what passed for police outside of Earth. But Yaz didn’t think that was what the Doctor was after. It was more like when Yaz’s friend Carter ran into his ex and spent the next month trying to find him on social media before giving up. 

“He’s my oldest friend, Yaz.” The Doctor muttered as she carefully connected two exposed wires. The TARDIS beeped. 

“How can you be friends with someone whose tried to kill us?” 

“Its not that simple.” The Doctor still insisted on fiddling with the console. Yaz felt her hands shake and gripped them tighter into her elbows. 

“Yes it is. When someone tries to kill you, you stop calling them your friend.”

“Oh,” The Doctor sighed and carefully lay down the wire and nob she’d been attaching to the console. She turned to face Yaz fully, for the first time in days it felt like. For the first time since Yaz told her about following that teleport, “I get it. You still think the universe is black and white; good and bad; moral and amoral.” The Doctor looked sad, as if Yaz had disappointed her, not the other way around, “It’s not that simple Yasmin Khan. 

“If I gave up on everyone who tried to kill me at one point or another, there’d be no one left. My wife tried to kill me on my wedding day; Then she gave her life for mine the day I met her; Captain Jack, who you lot are so taken by, is a con man and nearly destroyed the entire human race during the bliz; the Master has already killed you at least once I bet back in 2007.”

“What?”

“It was an aborted timeline. But that’s not the point. The point is, when you live as long as we do and travel through time, and experience time the way Time Lords do, well nothing is black and white. It’s not even grey, its more orange and blue.” The Doctor laughed and brought Yaz’s attention to the console room with its orange heart and blue edges. Deep shadows where anything could be hidden. 

“Doesn’t change anything, O should be in jail.”

“That's not his name."

"Yeah well I'm not calling him 'the Master'" Yaz scratched air quotes around his name and glared. She might not know what his real name was, but she preferred calling him 'O' over 'Master' any day. Calling him that would just be creepy, "And no matter what you call him, he should be in jail."

"He was in jail, sort of, in a vault, for a very long time. Longer than a human life. And I was her jailer.” The Doctor turned back to her wire and nob, “I tried to change her, I tried so hard Yaz and I thought I got through to her but.” She trailed off lost in thought, “Like I said, we went very different ways.”

Yaz sat on the steps and uncrossed her arms, she could tell the Doctor was done talking. They remained silent, the Doctor tinkering with the scanner and Yaz lost in thought, for a long time. “Hang on, you have a wife? And she killed you?”

“What?”

“You said your wife killed you, how’d that happen?”

“Oh, well. I was a bloke at the time and there was this – doesn’t matter – and they made a fixed point and – doesn’t matter, what matters is that I survived and I forgave her. She went to jail too, actually.” She smiled at Yaz, “Not even Storm Cage can hold her for long though.”

“Is that why we haven’t met her yet?”

“No I told you, she died the day I met her.” The TARDIS shrilled out beeping noises and the orange lights at the console flashed to blue and back again, “Oh. No no no no no. Yaz, get the boys, this is not good!” 


End file.
